Things Kaidan Likes About Jane Shepard
by Dandy in the Aspic
Summary: - also known as a short list about love. fshenko drabble.


Written for my buddy Libba's birthday. A very happy birthday to her, and I hope this is OK :D

* * *

_Her eyebrows._

She sits at the mess table, mods spread before her. Her brows are drawn low, thick and furrowed.

Kaidan thinks how harsh they look over her pale eyes… but somehow he can't look away. He pretends to focus on the console before him as she bites her full lip, the flesh an echo of how a pillow cushions his body. He wonders if her lips will caress him just as well.

Focus, Alenko, he tells himself, as he tears back to the soldering work he's meant to be doing with his omni-tool. Focus.

She stretches her back, her torso long and cat-like, flexible and sinuous. He can see her muscles outlined beneath her tight fitting blue shirt. Her chest is full, and clearly defined.

He drops his soldering attachment onto the floor. It leaves a long scrape mark behind, and he swears.

Shepard looks over. "You alright there, Alenko?"

Kaidan snatches up his attachment, his face red. "Fine, Commander, fine."

The scrape never can be buffed out of the floor of the SR-1.

He can't stop thinking of it at her funeral.

* * *

_Her smile._

"Get a job," he tells the salarian cheat trying to rip off the quasars at Flux.

Shepard, Garrus and he walk away, and he notices a small smile hovering around her full lips. He thinks she looks young for once in the fluorescent lights, and wonders what makes her seem that way.

He nudges her side. "What's so funny?"

She shakes her head, smoothing her expression. "Nothing."

Kaidan smiles at her, curious now. "No, really. What?"

She glances around, as if not sure she should be telling him. As if someone will come and strike her down any second.

"You."

"Me?" he asks, raising his eyebrows and shrugging. What has he done now?

"You're so snarky sometimes. It's funny."

She smiles at him again and he thinks he should practice a few more jokes. The pride he feels bloom in his chest makes his steps light for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Her combat drone._

"Move, Kaidan, move," she urges under her breath in their first battle together once he rejoins the Normandy SR-2.

Kaidan glances at her, confused. "But I thought you told me to set up here and watch James' back?"

Her pallid cheeks turn a touch pink. "Not you. My drone."

He gapes at her. "You named your drone 'Kaidan'?"

Jane moves off, an awkward little shuffle to climb some crates and get into a better tactical position.

"Shut up. I was lonely, alright?" she mutters.

Kaidan watches the drone shoot blue lightning and thinks that she always surprises him.

He feels a rush of pleasure and embarrassment as James nudges him in the side and says, "Hey, Major. She's pretty sweet on you, huh? Never seen her blush before."

Shepard scowls at him fiercely. "I heard that, Vega. Shut up and shoot stuff."

James laughs. "Aye, aye, Lola," he says in the most insubordinate tone he can manage.

When the enemies are down, and the team is busy scavenging resources from the battlefield, Kaidan the drone zaps James in the ass.

Shepard's laugh echoes across to Kaidan, and he thinks that it's the best thing he's heard in years.

* * *

_Everything… but most especially her hair._

Years later, when there's more grey in his hair than ever before, and Jane has little wrinkles around her eyes, he lays beside her and smooths his hand over her skin. It's still soft. Still Jane. Warm and alive.

He leaves her sleeping and pads down to their kitchen, stainless steel surfaces gleaming in the early light. He starts a pot of coffee, and the smell rouses her.

Jane's hair is undone. It's long. So long it's almost indecent for the military. She always keeps it neatly pinned on duty, but Kaidan, Kaidan alone, is the only one to see it like this.

She's sleepy and rumpled, her hair like a waterfall down her back when she pads bare foot into the kitchen, long legs and short shorts. Long, brown waves.

He kisses her lips, her beloved full and soft lips, and thinks he could freeze this moment forever.

Kaidan runs a hand down her back, feeling the silky soft strands.

"I love you," he murmurs to her mouth, eyes shut. Her breath is warm against his lips.

"Mmm," she hums. "You're burning the coffee."

His hands drift to the flare of her hips, and drift up under her shirt, feeling the expanse of muscle.

"Coffee can wait," he says, grinning. He hoists her up on the kitchen bench. She laughs, and her hands leave fingerprints on their spotless counters.

Kaidan loses himself in her.


End file.
